Partners
by obsessed-fic-fan2
Summary: An FBI agent observing Booth and Brennan and his thoughts.One-Shot BXB


**Ok so this is my first fic on fanfiction. Hopefully it doesn't suck. Victoria you finally got what you wanted. Congrats. And I don't remember if you read this so tell me what you think and do that whole editing thing you do, please. Liz I know you don't watch Bones but you should still read it and tell me what you think please. Same goes to all you people i don't know, please.**

**ok I'm done now. read the story.**

**I forgot a disclaimer. So**

**I don't Bones.**

* * *

I sat at my desk in the squad room just watching the people around me as I tried to avoid my paperwork. I hate paperwork. As I surveyed the room I noticed her coming out of the elevator. 'There she is again' I think to myself as I watch her make her way through the squad room. As she walked through many stopped what they were doing just long enough to give her a cold glare. Some who couldn't stop what they were doing still managed to send her icy looks. I noticed one group of agents, who had been joking around earlier, (probably also avoiding paperwork.) had quieted down and were muttering to each other as they sent glares toward her.

Then I noticed a newer agent eyeing her, appreciating her figure, but he quickly stopped when he noticed the glare his partner shot at him. I had to give the woman credit, either she was completely oblivious to the dark looks and muttered insults or she really didn't care.

Although I couldn't blame my fellow agents' attitudes toward her, I understood. About 4 years ago I had worked on a case with her. It was only in this last year that I had stopped glaring at her when she came in. She was as cold as the looks that were being sent to her. She was _very_ intelligent but also arrogant and stubborn. She ignored the human factor of the case and focused strictly on the scientific evidence. She tried to get too involved in the case; she had tried to get out of the lab and into the field. But I had refused to let her. Damn, if I thought she was cold before it became like working with a snow yeti. A really hot snow yeti, but a really mean hot yeti.

After that she basically stopped listening to anything I had to say. Even when I asked her a question, she would give me this look like I was the stupidest person in the world and it was unfair that she had to talk to me. So she didn't, talk to me, and her annoying assistant answered giving me a similar look.

And she was way too possessive of her precious bones and any other evidence. She glared every time someone got too close to any evidence. I didn't even make it through the whole case. She broke my hand before we'd finished. That's right, she _broke_ my hand. I had made the awful mistake of touching one of her bones, to see exactly where the bullet had penetrated, and she saw me and broke my hand as she retrieved it from me. And she never said sorry, she probably thinks that I was in the wrong.

And she's obsessive; she has to find the truth no matter what. No matter whose feet she has to step on or what rules she has to break.

I guess that's why they are good partners. I've never worked with him, but I hear he's a pain to work with too. Everyone loves to talk with him and hangout with him, but not work a case with him. He is also obsessive, with seeking and getting justice no matter what. And he focuses too much on the human factor and relies to heavily on his gut. In a way we all use our gut feelings on cases, but he's been known to ignore assumed facts just to listen to his. Scary thing is they almost always get it right and catch the bad guy. I guess they balance each other out.

He seemed to notice the change in the atmosphere from inside his office. He looked out his glass windows from his desk. His eyes found her almost immediately; she was already halfway across the room. His whole face seemed to light up and a huge grin appeared on his face as he jumped up from his desk and waited for her to enter his office. He was almost always happy when she came here or when he went to see her. But he seemed a little happier than usual this time. 'Must have found out something for a case' I thought as I watched them interact through his glass walls and door.

They were both standing, and very closely I might add. He was leaning on his desk talking very quickly and grinning. She stood straight watching and listening intently on occasion nodding or saying something. At one point she started shaking her head and took over the major talking role. He stared back her, slowly losing his smile as she talked. After a minute he shook his head and pushed up from the desk getting even closer to her, their eyes locked. He looked more serious as he spoke and then pointed at her, a small smile appearing on his face. She looked confused for a moment before speaking, 'probably asking a question from the looks of it.' His grin grew and he moved passed her back to his desk.

He shuffled through a few papers on his desk and pulled one out and showed it to her proudly. I couldn't make out what it was but from the look on his face I figured they'd just wrapped up another case.

Her back was now completely facing me; I saw her give a slight nod. And although I couldn't see her face, for some reason I thought she was smiling. She never smiled when I worked with her. The agent that finished up that case with her said she hadn't smiled at all with him either, not even when they wrapped it up.

I continued to watch the partners; he had put the paper down. And his victorious grin had been replaced by his famous, "charm smile," as some of the female and even some male agents called it. He was saying something to her again, and after a moment she nodded. His grin grew again as he walked around his desk toward her. When she turned around I noticed that I had been right: she was smiling. When he reached her he put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the door.

As he held it open for her he talked as he watched her walk out. "See I told you Bones" he said merrily. She stood outside his door for a minute until he was back at her side his hand back on the small of her back. "Easy case" he said, she locked eyes with him looking amused. "I'm not sure I would call it easy. It did take us a week to catch the man" she replied as he led her through the crowded room.

He shrugged "eh, semantics Bones semantics" he seemed to be scanning the room, and he was. The first couple cases he had with her he didn't seem to mind the cold stares she got and didn't say anything about the muttered insults. But by their third case together anyone caught glaring at her got a glare back with 10 times the power. And forget anyone brave enough to insult her in his presence. There was no one that brave.

Well actually there had been a rumor about an agent named Harrison. He had been caught by him insulting her. And well he was seen the next day acting all antsy with a bruise on his arm and within a week he was transferred out.

I saw the same young agent I had seen earlier eyeing her, walking back in the room with a fresh cup of coffee. 'Uh-oh' his partner wasn't around and he hadn't been here long enough to know all the rules. The kid started ogling her again, 'poor fool' I knew what was about to happen. But it was too late for me to help the kid.

He caught the kid eyeing his…'partner' and sent the kid a deadly look that could chill the blood. His once cheerful face was now dark and threatening. She didn't seem to notice as she said "semantics? Booth that makes no sense." His eyes lingered dangerously on the young agent for a moment longer, sending the message loud and clear. _Back off she's mine and if you try anything I'll kill you. _Hell he was a former army sniper, one of the best snipers, violence was not beyond him. The kid seemed to get the message, he had paled and was shaking slightly as he quickly looked down at some papers on his desk. 'Well he won't be looking directly at either of them for a long time.'

His expression changed instantly as he looked back at her. His eyes were no longer dark, and he was giving her his charm smile again. "Ah just forget it Bones, and let's get lunch. We deserve it" he said happily. She smiled in return "yes I concur" she said.

I watched them and felt a smile come to my face. I couldn't help it those two were so… "What are you lookin' at Carter?" he asked noticing my smile, and giving me a look that said, _don't go there or else. _She looked at me too, her smile was gone and she observed me with indifference, she had no memory of me or breaking my hand, I was sure of it.

"Nothing Agent Booth" I said, he continued with the look but nodded. "Ok then get back to work or you'll never get home." He gave me a smile and I returned it, "Yeah you're right." And they continued on their way and I watched them go, I couldn't hear them anymore but they seemed to be joking about something.

As their elevator's doors closed another's opened and my partner walked out. We both smiled in greeting as he walked over. "Hey" he greeted "how's the paper work coming?" he asked. I shrugged "not great" I said lightly and he laughed.

"Hey what date do have Booth getting together with his squint?" I asked. "Uh" he looked at his desk calendar quickly, "July 16th" "3 months, huh?" "Why? What date do you have?" "Next month, the 13th" I said. He laughed "well you're out $50." I grinned "yeah probably." "Ah well you can always make another bet." "Yeah, oh we gotta get Blake in on it."

Ryan, my partner, looked over toward Blake and nodded, then looked back at me questioningly. "Yeah sure, but what's wrong with the kid?" "Oh Booth caught him checking out his squint" I explained, Ryan laughed again. "Poor kid, guess no one told him about the rules when it comes to Booth and his favorite squint."


End file.
